Like a Dream
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Toothless, a boy of 17, is handsome, very friendly, a big group of friends, lots of charm, and a secret crush on a boy named Hiccup that goes to his school. Summer has come so the school goes on one last trip to an amusement park. Toothless has no clue what the day'll bring. He may even run into Hiccup while he's there and may leave with a boyfriend. Rating inside! AU 21st Century!
1. Toothless

**Hello! It's awesome to see you all again! Sorry it took so long to start up another story! It just took some time to get inspiration! And i found it! Again i had another dream. Not about Toothcup but about a crush i've had. So i just tweaked situation and altered the people! That's all! **

**I do hope you like this one. I don't exactly expect it to get too many reviews (as nice as that would be) but i'm going to try it out! If you'd like to review, i'd love it if you'd tell me what you think of it! **

**Rating: M for language, some sexual comments, sexual humor, a little angst, and sensuality**

**Summary: **Toothless is a boy of 17, very handsome, and very friendly. He has his group of friends, a lot of charm, and a secret crush on a boy named Hiccup that goes to his school. Now summer has come and the school goes on one last trip to an amusement park. Toothless had no clue though of what the day would bring. He may even run into Hiccup while he's there. And who knows? He may end up with a boyfriend in the end.

**Pairing: Toothcup**

**Review Please! Continuation depends on likable-ness of the story (Positive feedback. Like people not telling me it sucks.).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind blew through Toothless' silky black hair, making it even messier than before. Toothless grumped, and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to fix it. It was like every time he tried to fix himself up, something, always something, would come and mess him up. He pulled down on his shirt, hoping to smooth out the wrinkles.

Toothless was a seventeen year old boy. He had black hair that was shaggy and was mid neck length. It never seemed to stay in place, no matter what you did with it. His eyes were green, the type of green you'd find in plants and wildlife. He had very pale skin, not chalky, just white. His nose was a little rounded, which he couldn't stand. His build was average, but maybe a bit above. He wasn't buff, but he wasn't lanky either. He was very tall though, about six-foot and two inches. Most people consider him very handsome. Which he was, but he had a lot of trouble seeing what the fuss was about how he looked. It didn't matter to him he would say. But that was a lie.

There was one reason why he cared about how he looked. But sometimes it was hard to think of the reason. He'd deny it himself and carry on. But still everyday he'd find himself making himself look good, fixing his hair more, and wearing different cologne. And that reason was Hiccup.

Hiccup was a boy in his grade. Some would call him fairly average and easy to overlook, but he was enough to tie Toothless' stomach in knots. He had thick auburn colored hair that roughly fell to his shoulders. He had shinning grass-green eyes. His skin was pale, with a dark like tone to it. Not quite an olive tone, a little lighter than that. He had a thin, but muscular build. There were rumors about how muscular he was, which Toothless enjoyed thinking about, he got this way because he would help in his father's friends workshop.

Just the thought of Hiccup made Toothless crazy. It was ridiculous, Toothless knew, but it wasn't like he chose to become interested in Hiccup. He really didn't notice it until he began just staring at him all the time and, of course, the dreams.

Toothless honestly, didn't know him all too well, which drove him absolutely mad. But everyone else seemed to somehow know Hiccup. Everyone seemed to like him. He wasn't a jock or anything, he wasn't a skater either. He was just Hiccup. And that's what Toothless loved. He loved the originality. He was also very smart.

He sighed, blowing out a huge breath of air. He looked at his school, the big building, and all the kids that were walking into it. This was the last day of school. Well sort of. They had officially been let out the day before, but today they were taking one last class trip before the summer. That was going to an amusement park that was in their small city. It wasn't anything big, but was fun none the less. They needed to go to school to meet up with all the rest of the students that were going. Then they could either take the bus or drive. It didn't make sense to Toothless. Why couldn't they just drive there and not have to come back to school? He didn't understand. But he went with it anyway.

He began to walk forward to the front of school when the front doors of the building flung open and out ran a girl with dirty blonde hair with blue highlights.

"Toothless!" she called, her arms outstretched. She embraced him.

Toothless coughed, out of breath from the tall girl, "Oh! Hey Stormfly."

Stormfly was one of Toothless' best friends. She was about six feet tall, with shinning blue eyes and a bright smile. They had met at the beginning of high school. By the time that the first year was over, the two were closer than ever. Stormfly then, with some effort, got Toothless to meet her other friends.

They all had crazy nicknames for each other, and rarely spoke their true names. One was a very muscular boy with long black hair with deep brown eyes, he was very athletic. His name was Hookfang. Then there was a rather heavy girl, with light brown hair and green eyes. She had freckles covering her baby face. Her name was Meatlug. Then there were the twins. The two boys. They both had bright blonde hair that was always messy, like they never took time to fix it in the morning. Their names were Barf and Belch. Again, Toothless had no clue on how they got these nicknames for one another, but he didn't exactly want to find out either. But one thing that the rest didn't know that Stormfly did was Toothless' feelings towards Hiccup.

Toothless still wasn't sure how she dragged it out of him. He figured that it was her constant badgering that got it out of him. But she said not to worry, because she had a crush on Astrid. That's when Toothless blinked in shock, and then he grimaced at the name.

Astrid was Hiccup's girlfriend. Yes, _girlfriend_. It pained Toothless to even think of the word. It made him angry, but mostly jealous. He had no ill will towards Astrid. She was pretty, athletic, had a great body, and so very friendly. He just couldn't help thinking that Hiccup deserved better. Sure they acted like they were the ideal couple, but it seemed so fake to Toothless, like they were trying too hard. It didn't look natural, forced. He wasn't saying that he would be any better for Hiccup; he was just sure that he defiantly loved him more than Astrid did, even if he didn't know him as well.

"Hey!" Stormfly laughed, releasing Toothless from her grip. "_You excited for today_?"

Toothless chuckled, "Oh yeah, _for sure_," he straightened out his shirt from the attack. Stormfly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _whatever_! We both know you aren't going for the rides," She smirked.

"Yeah, the candy," Toothless smirked back.

"_Eye_ candy!" Stormfly added with a wink. It was Toothless' turn to roll his eyes.

"Are you driving or taking the bus?" Stormfly asked.

"Well considering my mom dropped me off, I'm taking the bus."

"Ah, I see," Stormfly laughed, "Still don't trust you to drive?"

Toothless face palmed, "Yeah! I don't understand! They just don't want me driving I guess!" He hadn't even gotten into an accident before, not that he's had the chance to.

Suddenly Stormfly grabbed Toothless' hand, "Well come on then! The bus is leaving in five minutes!"


	2. A Little Embarrassed

A little girl screamed with laughter. There were people waiting in lines, and the smell of cotton candy was in the air. This was an amusement park, through and through. The buzz of people talking was evenly dispersed throughout the entire park.

Toothless walked next to Stormfly as the rest of the school all seemed to pour through the front gate of the park. Toothless got shoved a bit as a group of jocks rushed by, he shot them an annoyed look.

"_Hey_, watch where you're going, asses!" Barf shouted at them.

Hookfang gave him a sarcastic look, "Ah leave them alone. You really want them to come back here and kick the _shit_ out of you?"

Barf rolled his green eyes, "That only happened _once_! And I swear they cheated!"

Hookfang shook out his long black hair, "You mean because there is six of them and only you and your brother?"

Barf crossed his skinny arms, "That was mostly me fighting them! And no, that wasn't it. I think they twisted my arm so I couldn't fight!"

Belch punched his brother's arm, "Hey! Without me to distract the other three of them, you'd be dead!"

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Do they ever stop arguing?" He whispered to Stormfly. Stormfly giggled.

"No, I don't think so."

Toothless took a breath of air in. He looked around at the rides. He could see a carousel, bumper cars, a sky ride, and a vortex type ride from where he was standing. The lines were long, but they appeared to be moving quickly, which made Toothless feel at ease with everything. He hated waiting in long lines.

He heard the bus as it began to pull away. The sound of the brakes releasing tipped him off. The bus ride was long and extremely noisy. He looked around for Hiccup, but couldn't find him. He was really hoping he was driving. He really wanted him to come. Not that he'd expect to see him too much. He just liked the idea of being in the same area. It made him happy just to stand by him.

But just to be honest he was feeling a little bummed out, he was really hoping he'd come. But it wasn't looking like he was showing up.

"_Hey,_" Stormfly whispered sharply, nudging Toothless' shoulder. He was zoning out so he didn't answer.

"_Hey, Tooth_!"

He still didn't respond.

"Toothless!" She hissed again, shaking his arm. This time she succeeded to wake him up.

"What?" Toothless asked, startled, throwing his arm backwards. He felt his elbow hit someone and he spun around. There stood Hiccup, with his hand covering the center of his chest.

"Ow," He said, jokingly. All of his friends were walking beside him. Astrid stopped when Hiccup did, but the rest continued to walk.

Toothless felt his face go red, "Hiccup! I'm so sorry!" He apologized. Terrified that he was mad. Hiccup just waved it off.

"I'm just joking with you. Don't worry about it Toothless," He smiled, and then he continued to walk, catching up with his other friends.

Toothless slowly turned around to face Stormfly. Stormfly had a smug smile on her face. Toothless stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"_Stormfly_!" He hissed in embarrassment.

"I _tried_ to warn you!" She smiled, "Plus, I don't think he minded."

Toothless shook his head, still heated in his face.

The sun was unbelievably hot that day, along with everything else. The temperature was to be eighty degrees, but with the sun it came to about eighty-seven degrees and rising. Considering it was nine o'clock in the morning.

Toothless was glad he went with a heather-grey t-shirt and not his usual black color. He probably would have died from heat stroke. In actuality, his whole outfit was different from his usual style. Along with the heather-grey shirt he wore deep blue denim jeans. On his feet he wore old worn out sneakers that didn't really have much color left in them. On his right wrist he wore some type of black bracelet with little medals attached to it. And then finally he had a necklace with a black Cross hanging from it. Something that his mom had given him.

"Gosh it's hot isn't it?" Meatlug breathed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Nice of you to notice!" Belch said sarcastically, tugging on his shirt to give his body some air.

Stormfly looked at the stands where the tickets were being sold, "We should really get in line, before it gets any longer," she suggested. Toothless nodded.

"That's a good idea," Toothless agreed, he honestly just wanted to get moving.

The ticket getting didn't take as long as they thought. Just about five minutes. They could already see kids from their high school running around the park. All acting like idiots of course. Some of the gamer kids sat over in the arcade, spending tokens on cheap games and stuffing their faces with cotton candy.

The park itself smelled of hot dogs and nachos, which made sense, because in the middle of the park there was a huge building that sold almost every type of food imaginable.

After Toothless had his band on his left arm, he went ahead to wait for the rest of his friends to get their tickets. When they all got them, one by one, they all met up with him.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Stormfly asked him, stuffing the receipt for the tickets in her white daisy dukes.

"Anywhere is fine," Toothless said. But Stormfly knew that wasn't exactly true. Toothless had a slight fear of roller coasters. Which she dead set on fixing. But every time she tried, Toothless put up a fight. She was sure that she'd win this time.

"Hey… there's a roller coaster not far from here! Let's go there first!" She suggested. Toothless' eyes widened.

"Uhm, maybe not. I just ate not too long ago. I don't think that's such a good idea!"

"Oh you'll be fine!" Stormfly insisted. The others caught on to what she was trying to do and they joined in.

"C'mon Toothless!" Hookfang teased, "Afraid of a roller coaster?"

Toothless got a little red on his cheeks, "No!"

Barf smirked, "You always make up an excuse!"

"I think he _is_ scared!" Belch added.

"I'm not _scared_ of them! I just don't like them!" Toothless argued. The twins laughed. Hookfang snorted, and Meatlug just stood there, understanding like always. But Stormfly just shook her head.

"You have to ride one sometime!" She told him. Toothless shook his head.

"C'mon Tooth!" She begged, her shoulders drooping. Still he shook his head.

"_Fine_! Whatever! What _do _ you want to go on?"

Toothless shrugged and looked around, "How about that one," he suggested. It was one of the rides that spun you around in little pods. Spinning he could do.

"Awesome!" Barf and Belch said at the same time.

"Sounds good to me!" Hookfang agreed.

Stormfly shrugged, "Alright! Let's go!"


	3. Great Friends

"That was horrible!" The tough Hookfang grimaced. "Honestly though!"

Hookfang hadn't gotten the idea of a ride like that. He felt a little sick honestly. He was trying to hide it though. But he was futile in doing so. They all could see he hated that ride.

"Not so fun when you're forced to go on a ride you don't like, huh Hookfang?" Toothless teased. Hookfang punched his shoulder.

"Shut up," he growled, crossing his arms grumpily. His face was twisted into the sourest expression.

All the different people rushing past them all made a buzzing noise with their voices. Toothless couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but now and then he'd hear a curse, a relationship problem, and of course laughter.

The cement they were walking on resembled street. Not like sidewalk. Like the rocky type cement, the dark grey kind. It was making a crunchy noise under Toothless' faded sneakers. He kicked a rock some distance and began to daydream.

He was day dreaming his usual. Hiccup of course. He was thinking about him, like he always did. But at this time he was thinking about the past times in school with him. They were friends, technically, but not very close. Their relationship was very meek though. There weren't too many words said. But every time Hiccup talked to Toothless, it made Toothless' day. Even if they did speak briefly. They seemed to be getting closer though, but not by much. Just when Toothless thinks they're making progress in friendship, Hiccup messes it up. Toothless worried that there was something wrong with him. Maybe Hiccup just wasn't interested in being close friends with someone like Toothless. Of course the thought saddened him, but that was the only solution he could come up with.

"Toothless!" Stormfly called. Toothless shook his head, trying to clear his head again.

"Yeah?" He answered her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You're _sleeping _again! Where do you want to go next?" She asked. Her blue eyes filled with humor.

Toothless thought for a moment. He kind of felt like going on something a little simpler, nothing fast, definitely not a roller coaster.

"I don't know. What about the Horror House?" He suggested. The Horror House was by far the most popular ride in the park. People seemed to wait for hours for it at times. You basically sat in a little cart as it takes you around a rather wacky scenery. It didn't exactly scare you as much as it did just make you jump at times. It also smelled really bad. Like rubber, this was known as its signature smell.

"_Yes_!" Stormfly exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

Then she turned to her friends behind her, "Guys! We're going to the Horror House. C'mon!"

With that being said, Stormfly took off running and yelled behind her, "Beat you there!"

Toothless let an evil smile spread across his face, "Oh no you won't!" He called after her.

He also took off running, then the rest did as well.

It only took Toothless a moment to catch up to Stormfly, and then pass her up completely. Even though he wasn't all in shape, he was known to be an extremely fast runner. He zoomed past her and crowds of people until he reached the ride. He stopped abruptly and spun around to wait for his friends.

"Ha!" He laughed through deep breaths. He ran his right hand through his hair out of habit and kept the left one at his side.

A minute passed and they still didn't show. Toothless figured they were just slow, but as three minutes passed, he knew they weren't coming.

"Where are they?" he asked himself under his breath. He began to walk forward through the crowd of people, hoping to catch sight of his friends. But they were nowhere to be seen.

'I could have sworn they were right behind me.' Toothless thought. Then it hit him, 'They ditched him to go on a roller coaster didn't they?'

His shoulder's drooped a bit in disbelief, "Wow, great friends _I_ have," he sighed. He tried to think of a roller coaster they'd be at. Then he remembered. Hookfang was extremely fond of one of them: The Steel Dragon. He'd bet any money that that's where they'd be. So he headed to his right closer to The Steel Dragon that was at the edge of the park. Instead of jogging towards it, he just walked, just to make sure that he didn't pass them.

It wasn't like Stormfly or Meatlug to do something like this. He figured it was most likely the twins' idea. He'd get them back for that later.

Toothless looked around at all the different colors of the amusement park. There were spinning blue pods that a bunch of little girls sat on, screaming their heads off. Then when he looked up he saw the drop. He _loved_ the drop. He loved the rush of adrenaline when you felt yourself falling towards the earth, though none of his friends liked it. They were always too frightened to go on it. Every time he would push them to go, one of them would always bring up the constant fact of all the accidents that have happened on those things. But Toothless didn't care. It all seemed safe to him. And of course, it seemed tons of fun. Stormfly couldn't really understand it. He was horrified of roller coasters, but loved almost everything else that had to do with adrenaline. Toothless wasn't sure either. He just didn't like the way they threw you around. Sometimes he thought that people were going to hit their heads on the bars, which was ridiculous because no one has gotten hurt from roller coasters in this park. But still, he dreaded the thought of ever being on one.

When he had gotten close to the big red and blue roller coaster he saw tons of people swarming around it. Though, to his surprise, the lines weren't long at all. There were only a few people in line, which was rare because this was one of the more popular rides. He could see the huge orange sign that depicted two grey dragons surrounding the words "The Steel Dragon". He felt a little uneasy just watching the little pods go all over, sideways, spin, and at a very fast pace too. He wondered how people didn't get sick on those things. It seemed like it'd be enough to give anyone a stomach ache, but people seemed to love it. He could hear people screaming in joy and laughing as their cart of four people was being thrown around and around. It was designed to spin, because it fit two people in one part, and then in the back of the cart it fit two more.

Then he realized, his friends wouldn't be here because they wouldn't want to leave one out. There were five of them without Toothless, and only four could fit in a cart. He was going to turn around and go back, but he did continue forward because he just wanted to make sure.

He walked towards the entrance to the ride. He could see a huge gold painted statue of a lion near where people walked in to the line area.

There was a Dippin' Dots station also that stood in front of the massive roller coaster, complete with yellow picnic tables that surrounded it. Umbrella's stood in the middle of each one. He could see groups of kids from his school that he recognized. They either stood or sat on the benches with ice cream. He hadn't a clue of how they could eat ice cream this early in the morning. But then again, he wasn't sure of how most of his class mates did half of the things they did.

"C'mon Astrid!" A voice said in a begging way.

"No way Hic! I'm not doing that!" A voice answered back.

Toothless froze for a second; he stood up straight and walked a little more confidently. He knew who those voices belonged to.

He glanced to the left of him to confirm his thoughts. There stood Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup had her by the hand and was gesturing towards the ride.

'He's so damn cute!' Toothless exclaimed in thought, 'How could she not ride with him?'

"_Please_ Astrid?" Hiccup begged.

"No _way_! Go by yourself!" She told him. Hiccup made a disappointed face. Like he was about to give in and just not go at all.

Toothless was about to pass right by them, trying to act cool. He sucked in a breath of air.

But he almost had a heart attack when he heard, "Hey Toothless!"

He looked over, Hiccup was looking at him, smiling one of the most charming smiles Toothless had ever seen. A different expression was on his face, no longer disappointment, but hopeful.

"Wanna ride with me?" He asked. Toothless' eyes widened.

He couldn't believe it! Hiccup was talking to him! He wanted to go on a ride with him! Like friends did! He was in disbelief.

'He wants me to go on a ride with him!' He thought with great excitement. But then he stopped and gulped. 'On a roller coaster…'

* * *

**Boring? Maybe? Sorry if it is! Review please!**


	4. Are You Afraid of Roller Coasters?

"C'mon please?"

Toothless' breathing became a bit heavier. There was a decision to make. Say no, possibly hurt his feelings, and pass up a chance to spend time with him. Or say yes, make him happy, spend time with him, and get scared out of his wits.

Toothless didn't respond. He just stood there frozen. His hands clenched in balls, he could feel his fingernails press into his palms.

Hiccup waited for a response, but after a moment of Toothless not responding he gave up, "Okay. I guess I can go alone." He said, scratching his head. Toothless thought he sensed a bit of embarrassment coming from Hiccup. But that couldn't be. He had no reason to feel embarrassed. Did he?

"_No_!" Toothless said quickly, scrambling to regain his dignity, "I mean. I'll go with you. No problem."

Hiccup's eyes lit back up immediately and a smile spread across his face. He turned to Astrid and waved briefly.

"I'll catch up with you later Astrid!" Hiccup told her.

Astrid nodded, "Okay! Take care of him Toothless! Give him back in one piece!" She joked as she walked away to catch up with her other friends that she had come with. Hiccup had a rather large group of friends too.

'One piece yes. Give him back? Not so sure,' Toothless thought to himself. He gulped again as Hiccup approached him. Hiccup had his hands stuffed in his blue denim jeans. The green shirt he wore seemed a bit too big for him, like it was near warn out. Definitely second-hand attire.

Then Toothless noticed something. This was one of the few times they have ever been alone with one another. Without other friends that is. Which made Toothless extremely nervous, but nothing could compare with the nervousness of the fact that he was about to ride a roller coaster.

"Hey, thanks. I hate to ride alone on these things," Hiccup told him.

'What do I say? What do I say?' Toothless thought anxiously. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, 'Play it cool.'

"Oh," he said, a little shaky at first, "No problem! Yeah, I don't blame you. These things are only good if you have someone to go with."

Hiccup smiled, "Yeah. Plus it's weird going when you don't go with a friend."

'Joke with him,' Toothless urged himself, "I guess you can't go with me then!" he said with a laugh.

Hiccup chuckled and smirked, "What are you talking about? You're my friend Toothless!"

Toothless felt heat rush to his face from his words, "I know! I'm just screwin' with you."

Hiccup laughed, "Oh, fine! You're gonna screw with me now!" he said, smiling a mischievous grin. Toothless couldn't believe it! It was so easy talking to him. Why was he so scared before? He couldn't remember.

"Well, c'mon! Let's get in line!" Hiccup tells him, waving Toothless forward to follow him as he ran into the line. Toothless took a breath and looked up at the fast ride.

"It's perfectly safe. It's perfectly safe," he told himself over and over, then followed Hiccup into the waiting line. His stomach was full of tight knots.

The line didn't take as long as Toothless would have preferred. This was for two reasons. For one, he loved the time he'd spend with Hiccup. And the second reason was he was very sure he was walking to his death. He had no clue how he was going to hold together and not completely freak out. So he just focused on his breathing and occasionally Hiccup's shiny green eyes.

But to his heart's dismay, the line kept moving and moving until finally they reached the front.

"It'll just be a second," The teenager told Hiccup as they were next in line. Toothless' breath was hitching at this point. What if something went wrong? What if the ride were to break down? What if _Hiccup_ got hurt?

"Hey," he heard Hiccup say. Toothless shook himself out of his panic daze. Hiccup's eyes were full of concern, "Are you okay Toothless?"

Toothless nodded shakily, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hiccup was about to say something, but the boy running the ride tapped his shoulder, "Go ahead," he said.

Hiccup turned around, uncertainty in his eyes and headed through the red gate into the loading area. Toothless followed him. Hiccup climbed in to the cart and sat down on the right seat. Toothless, nearly shaking now, sat in the left seat. They buckled the belts and pulled down on the protectors.

Toothless' breath was becoming ragged and Hiccup was noticing. He looked over at Toothless, who wouldn't return his glance.

"Toothless, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He began, but the cart took a jolt forward and started forward and he yelped rather loudly.

"Toothless, are you afraid of roller coasters?" Hiccup asked. Toothless blushed. He looked over at Hiccup and scanned his expression. He couldn't find any humor in his eyes.

"Ah," he paused, "Terrified."

Hiccup suddenly became concerned, "You should have told me! Are you going to be okay?"

Toothless nodded, "I know, but I didn't want you to go alone."

"We could have gone on something else together!" Hiccup told him, but then he shut his mouth, like he said something poisonous. He gulped.

'Something else together?' Toothless thought, staring at Hiccup, 'So, he wants to spend time with me.' The thought filled Toothless with warmth. So much that it distracted him from fear as the cart went up the slope to reach the top of the roller coaster.

Hiccup seemed to have gotten rid of what ever had embarrassed him because a cocky smile spread across his face. He showed his left hand to Toothless, "Hold my hand if you get too scared." Hiccup laughed.

Toothless was so tempted to take up that offer, for many reasons. But he decided against it. He decided he'd respond just as cocky as Hiccup.

"Sorry Hiccup, I don't hold guys hands," he flat-out lied, "So I can hold yours I guess."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and blushed a bit around his eyes, "_Ouch_, you're mean!" Hiccup said, pretending that he was hurt.

That's when Toothless began to worry. He hoped he didn't offend him. He was about to apologize, but the cart spun around and began to go down the slope backwards!

Toothless became fear shocked and shot his hand out and grabbed Hiccup's and squeezed hard as the roller coaster began to spin them all around…

"Wow…" Toothless breathed as the ride slowed, "That. Was. Amazing!" He laughed.

"Damn Hiccup! We have to do that again!" He told Hiccup, who was laughing with him. He looked down at their hands. They were still entwined.

"Oops, sorry," he said, releasing Hiccup's hand, "But honestly! What a _rush_!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Hiccup said with humor in his voice. He looked at his cherry red hand.

"Toothless! What do you do for a living? Crack walnuts? I think I lost all circulation in my hand," He laughed. Toothless blushed.

When the cart pulled into the station they unbuckled the belts and unfastened every safety item. Toothless rushed out, totally pumped with adrenaline. Hiccup followed after him.

They made their way through the windy bars that led to the exit. Toothless exited first and held the little door for Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

"Yep," Toothless responded. They both stopped and looked at each other, standing in front of the exit.

"Hey, thanks for letting me ride with you," Toothless told him, trying his best to be as polite as humanly possible. Hiccup smiled.

"Of course! That was awesome! Thanks for coming with me."

There was a moment of silence as the two tried to find something to say. They just looked at each other.

"Well, uh, I'm sure Astrid's looking for you," Toothless said, reluctant to say goodbye. But he didn't want to get boring.

Hiccup shrugged, "Probably not. What do you want to go on next?"

Toothless' green eyes lit up with surprise, "Next?" He paused, "Let's do another roller coaster!"

"Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed, face palming, "I've created a monster."

Toothless laughed, "C'mon Hiccup!" He said, practically glowing with joy that he was going to spend a day with his crush.

* * *

**Review pretty please? Hope it's not boring, not too fast either. Romantic stuff is coming up. Thanks for reading! Luv ya all!**


End file.
